


Still Won't Change

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Finn and Sami go to the museum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is museum. 
> 
> Pure fluff.

Finn looks over as Sami bounces ahead of him through the halls of the museum. “You know, you can calm down a little,” Finn says, smiling as Sami turns and raises an eyebrow. “What? There’s no law that says you _have_ to bounce everywhere. 

Sami rolls his eyes and goes back to bouncing in place. “Whatever, Finn. You like it.” He moves closer to Finn and smirks. “You really like when I’m extra bouncy.” 

Finn grins and nods. “True enough, but that’s when we’re in private, not when we’re in public and I don’t get anything out of your bouncing.” 

“Oh whatever.” Sami pulls him into the next room, looking around at all the dinosaur skeletons. “How can you not be more excited about this?” 

“I’m enjoying myself. I just think you need to calm down.” 

“Whatever.” Sami moves from Finn’s side and goes from exhibit to exhibit and Finn just follows him, smiling softly at Sami’s antics. After an hour or so, Finn wrangles Sami back to their car. “I don’t know why we have to leave,” Sami says, scowling. 

Finn raises an eyebrow. “Because we have a show to get to. Now come on. I’ll stop and get you fast food on the way.” 

“You’re treating me like a child, Finn. I’m your lover, not your kid.” 

“Trust me, I know that, Sami. I just also know that sometimes you need to be bribed to go along with the things you don’t want to do.” 

“Fine, but you’re still an asshole.”

“Okay, Sami,” Finn says reaching over and stroking his hand through Sami’s hair. “Did you enjoy the museum?”

“I did. It was a lot of fun. Did you enjoy it?” 

“I did. Watching you was the best part,” Finn says. 

Sami rolls his eyes, but smiles at Finn. “Dairy Queen?” 

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Finn replies. “As soon as I see one.”

“Thanks, Finn. For taking me to the museum and agreeing to fast food.”

“I want you happy, Sami. You know that.” 

Sami smiles and nods. “Yeah. I know that.”


End file.
